marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Edward Stark (Earth-239)
"I went from being a man trapped inside of an iron suit, to being a man freed by it." Tony Stark makes you feel, he's a cool exec with a heart of steel. A founding member of the Avengers and the billionaire playboy of Stark Enterprises, Iron Man has made a huge name for himself around the world. History Early Years Like his father Howard, Tony Stark's brilliance was apparent at a young age. Tony built his first internal combustion engine at the age of six, and graduated Summa Cum Laude from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology at the age of seventeen. He became the CEO of Stark Industries at twenty-one, working alongside his father's long time business partner Obadiah Stane. The multi-terrorist organization known as the Ten Rings, under the direction of Stane, kidnapped Tony Stark after a weapons demonstration near the Kunar Province of Afghanastan. Stark suffered a severe chest wound during the kidnapping, but was able to design and build a miniaturized Arc reactor that kept the potentially fatal shrapnel from reaching his heart. The Arc reactor also powered the original Model 1 Iron Man prototype, which Tony used to escape his captors. Unfortunately, this was at the cost of a fellow prisoner, Yinsen, who sacrificed himself so Tony could escape. This event would change Stark's view on the world and himself. Upon his return stateside, Tony immediately declared that Stark Industries would cease all weapons development. After a very public showdown with the aforementioned Stane, who had developed his own battlesuit known as the Iron Monger, Stark publicly revealed Iron Man to the world, as an agent of Stark Industries dedicated to world safety, and a personal bodyguard to Tony Stark. Subsequently, Stark began a personal quest to redesign and refine the Iron Man armors. Stark also took up a career as a part-time politician, fighting for the rights of the oppressed Mutants and serving as a consultant to the world peacekeeping organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D. In 2005, Iron Man worked alongside several other heroes such as Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man and Wasp during the Breakout, when the highly advanced prisons The Big House, The Cube, The Vault and The Raft had a security malfunction, resulting in the release of 74 known supervillains. After the five defeated Graviton, the strongest villain of the 74, Iron Man formed the Avengers, a team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Invulnerable In 2010, attending to a party, Tony Stark meets with Pepper Potts, who tells him to meet with James Rhodes at home. Meeting up with Rhodey, (formerly War Machine) who is now a lieutenant colonel, Tony discusses with him about his life as Iron Man. Rhodes says that ever since he revealed the Iron Man years ago, he has been getting people nervous with the recklessness of the Avengers and superhumans in general. He presses the need of Iron Man working with the U.S. Army, due that Iron Man always gets to emergencies before the Army officially deploys him. In that moment, Tony and Rhodes receive news from the US military. The Army wants Iron Man to do some reconnaissance in Al-Kut. However, Stark decides to fully enter the emergency as he suits up. Watching events from the news, Senator Kelly discusses with Rhodes over Iron Man's unpredictable nature, and Stark's disregard over their concerns. Rhodey defends Tony, but Kelly introduces him to General Thaddeus Ross. Ross tells Rhodey that the US wants Iron Man as a soldier, along with the rest of the Avengers. If Stark doesn't smarten up and convince Iron Man to start working for the military, then he will have to initiate a project that will send a message to all enemies of America: that they don't need Iron Man. Iron Man faces off against a detachment of A.I.M. troopers, and after defeating them, heads back to his old parent's house where he spent his childhood days. Back in the day during Anton Vanko's arrest, Howard Stark confronts him for what he did. Vanko says that it was for the money and that he of all people should now that. Obadiah Stane comforts Howard, telling him to go back to his work, and move on. Years later, Howard is working in his office when a toy car hits his foot. Angry, Howard berates Tony for wasting his time, slapping the toy out of Tony's hand. Tony sits alone in the balcony where he is found by Edwin Jarvis, the family's butler. Jarvis comforts Tony, telling him that a father-son relationship is difficult, but time will heal all wounds. Back in the present day, Tony, outfitted in his Iron Man armor, walks around his father's old office, reminiscing about how he had to sneak into the room when he was a kid, and how Jarvis was really the only person that was happy to see him come home from school. Then Friday intercepts a call from the military. Tony gets himself ready for another departure. Later, Rhodey visits Justin Hammer, who was commissioned by General Ross to build a single-pilot vehicle, the latest US weapon to replace Iron Man. Rhodey and Hammer meet with the pilot and General Ross. Rhodey tells the pilot that Ross is not looking for glory-seeking heroes, he only wants someone to drop in the hot zone. However, the pilot simply states that he wants to serve his country. Hammer, amused by this, says that an unused weapon is a weapon not worth using. Meanwhile, Pepper talks with the Stark Industries board, telling them that Tony will meet them. Potts contacts Tony, who is busy in desert investigating about the Ten Rings recent activity. Pepper puts the meeting on hold until Tony gets back, trying to keep his cover. Iron Man then deploys his latest invention, the "Magna-Drone", which is a rocket that deactivates all mines it flies over by pulling them straight from the ground. Nick Fury is seen to be observing these events from the shadows. Tony eventually reunites with Pepper and Rhodey, as Rhodes tells him that Justin Hammer has just deployed the new aerodynamic prototype. Suddenly, Friday announces that the aircraft had just crashed in enemy territory, which just happened to be the country of Latveria. Tony takes off immediately to rescue the pilot. General Ross tries to take control over what happening until Iron Man himself enters Latveria. Iron Man then saves the airman and takes out the Doombots. A couple of Latverian soldiers are also found to be carrying items that have the Ten Rings emblems on them, similar to the faction weapons and flags he saw back in Al Kut. Receiving a call from Ross, Iron Man is told to deliver the pilot in Cairo. Iron Man narrowly escapes the Latverian cannons, as he spots Doctor Doom from a distance, glaring at him. Three hours later, Iron Man reaches Cairo and delivers the airman to the medics. Ross angrily reprimands him for not returning fire against the Latverian soldiers, however, Iron Man replies that attacking soldiers is what the Government wanted him to do if Hammer failed. Ross then tells him that although Stark might have distanced himself from his father's legacy of creating weapons, Ross accuses that Iron Man himself is a weapon. However, Iron Man then brings up Ross's own military resume. Iron Man then states that if another innocent is hurt just to advance a military agenda, there will be consequences, before taking off. Mandarin and the Ten Rings Abilities As of 2011, Tony Stark has created 30 different Iron Man suits, each surpassing the last while having their own purpose. However, Stark's own personal red and gold armor that he has used since his original debut in 2004 has received the most amount of modifications and augmentations. * Iron Man Model 30: '''Tony's preferred armor of choice for almost every situation, the suit has a large count of different weapons and abilities to adapt during battle, along with being durable and fast. * '''Arc Reactor: The Model 30 retains Iron Man's classic Repulsors in the hands and feet, with the hands used for weapons and flight stabilization and feet used as propulsion, including filling certain combat roles. It is shown that repulsors are far more powerful than the ones on the earlier models, able to pierce through objects and blast through the toughest armor. This is possibly due to the higher output of the new Arc generator. * Repair Systems: The Model 30 is capable of sustaining self-repair without using mechanical or electrical equipment through the use of an advanced built-in system which previous armors didn't have. * '''Weapons Systems: '''The suit also features many types of weapons, including but not limited to: # Arm-Mounted Mini-Missles # Heat-Laser Projection # Coolant Blasts # Nano Shockwaves # Jet-Thrusted Attacks # Plasma Discs # Several variations on Repulsor blasts Paraphernalia '''Iron Man Model 30: '''The main Iron Man armor that Tony uses. '''Crystallized Iron: '''The armors have evolved from a bulky iron suit to a highly concentrated iron and steel hybrid that has been a staple of all the Iron Man armors since Model 22. Nick Fury's Notes While it doesn't look like it, I've got a lot of respect for Tony. He seems to be winning his battle with the bottle, but sometimes I wonder if the armor is an addiction all on it's own. Personally I think he'll be in those tin cans 'til it kills him... something I can sympathize with. Category:Unfinished Category:Characters Category:Earth-239 Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Projectiles Category:Lasers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Shockwaves Category:Super Durability